


Quoth the Raven

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Castiel shows Dean his Halloween costume, and it's not what he was expecting.





	

“Cas, hurry up or we’re gonna be late.” Dean said, tapping his fist lightly on the bathroom door, and tucked his red scarf into the black leather jacket he was wearing as he stared into the mirror that hung on the wall. 

He wasn’t actually too worried about being on time, but it wasn’t often he got to be the one to nag about punctuality. Cas was usually the one between them who insisted that they get to places at least five minutes early, but apparently Jo’s Halloween party was the one exception to his rule, as he’d been in the bathroom for a good two hours doing god-knows-what to his costume. 

It was driving Dean crazy that Cas had successfully avoided telling him what he was making for his costume this year.

“Hold on - I’m almost done.” Castiel’s voice was muffled through the doorway as Dean leaned back against the wall. 

“Good. I’m getting bored and I might start bashing heads.” Dean smirked to himself at the joke and gently swung the wooden bat that he’d gingerly covered with barbed wire the night before while Cas had hovered disapprovingly. 

“I still think your costume is a bit too soon.”

Dean grinned and pretended to cock his bat like a shotgun at his reflection - carefully avoiding the sharp edges. “But that’s the best part!” 

“You’re a terrible person, you know.”

“And yet, you’re still dating me.”

There was silence on the other side of the door while Dean checked the time. Jo would probably send him a text if they didn’t show up in the next twenty minutes or so, but so far they were fine.

“Alright. I’m coming out, now.”

“You did that four years ago.”

Dean heard a long sigh from the bathroom as he propped his bat up against the wall, and watched the door in anticipation. 

There was a sound of a lock clicking, before the door slowly creaked open to reveal someone that he was  _ pretty _ sure was his boyfriend. 

He was dressed in black from head to toe; from a tight turtleneck top to black slacks as well as what was probably a black bed sheet that was attached to his wrists and the base of his neck. At first, the sheet seemed like it had haphazardly been torn to shreds, but as he stared he realized that dozens of curved “V’s” had been cut into the fabric, creating the illusion of feathers. 

What threw Dean off the most wasn’t the mussed hair or the gothic-looking clothing, but the dark makeup that Castiel was sporting. His eyes were smudged with stark, black eyeshadow of some kind, covering the entire eye socket and making his blue eyes pop more than ever. The corners of the black mess were tipped to look like a few feathers were poking out of the dark, and black tips were drawn down into his nose, making it look significantly more beakish than usual. 

Castiel shuffled a little, spreading out the “wings” for a moment before clearing his throat and folding his arms against his chest. 

Dean opened his mouth as he stared, squinting as he tried to absorb the costume. 

“Dude. Are you the chick from black swan?”

“ _ No, _ ” Castiel’s face fell as he shook his head. “Never mind, it - it’s dumb. I’m going to change -” 

“Cas, wait,” Dean stopped the door with a fond smile as Castiel backed up back into the bathroom and attempted to close it, “C’mon. Tell me what it is. You’re some kind of bird, I get that.”

Castiel grimaced and took a deep breath, holding out his arms again to show his homemade wings. “I’m The Raven.” 

Dean cocked his head to the side and squinted. “The raven?”

“Yes. The Raven,” Castiel flapped his arms. “From the Edgar Allen Poe poem, ‘The Raven’.” 

Recognition dawned on him as Dean remembered Castiel incessantly quoting and reciting the poem for a few months straight while he’d been writing a thesis paper on it. 

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’s waist, pulling the grumpy bird as close as he could despite his grumbling. “You are the biggest nerd,” he murmured fondly, and leaned in for a kiss. 

“ _ Dean, _ ” Castiel protested, squirming away as best he could, “You’re going to mess up my makeup.” 

Dean laughed and loosened his grip. “And that would honestly be a shame. It looks super cool, by the way. Where did you learn to do that?”

Dean smiled as Cas stood a little straighter and smiled for the first time since he’d revealed the costume. 

“Youtube. I know it’s not all that good, yet.” 

“It’s fucking hot, Cas.” 

Castiel flushed and cleared his throat. “Doesn’t matter. No one is going to know what I am, anyway.”

“Hmmmm,” Dean tapped his chin thoughtfully and held out a hand. “Stay right here.”

Ducking out of the bathroom, Dean picked up a black marker from a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper and some scissors. 

“Here,” Dean offered up his creation a few moments later, handing over a homemade speech bubble with “Nevermore” written in bold and taped to a pencil. 

Castiel laughed as he took the gift and held it up above his head with a fond smile. “This is a very nice touch, actually. Though I still don’t know if many people will get it.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean pulled out his phone as a message from Jo popped up as expected. “I know. And I think it’s fantastic.”

Castiel reached out with his free hand, pulled Dean forward by the scarf, and gave him a gentle peck on the lips before pulling back again. “Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you like it.” 

Dean watched as Castiel’s smile tugged downwards a little as his eyes drifted over Dean’s costume, seemingly remembering who he was dressed as. “You’re the worst kind of person, you know that?”

“I do.” Dean laughed and tugged Castiel forwards towards the door. 

“I still say he looks just like your father.” 


End file.
